From DE 197 44 638 A1 there can be understood a luminaire with an adjustable spotlight, which has a housing, which is connected with a holder means by such a joint arrangement that the housing forming the spotlight is adjustable into individual pivoted positions of a movement plane.
Although with this previously known luminaire adjusting the spotlight is possible, and this into individually selectable positions, a difficulty can however be seen because the operating person must manually bring about the desired position. In addition, this luminaire is formed without a luminaire housing, through which lever linkages present are freely visible.